Desire of Love
by Shin Walker
Summary: Boleh kah aku membuat permintaan padamu? Cintailah aku hingga aku mencintaimu. Cintailah aku hingga aku memberikan hatiku untukmu. Bertahanlah untuk mencintaiku. Egois memang diriku. Tapi aku hanya ingin juga mencintaimu. Kaisoo fic. slight! sulay slight! Sudo. warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Desire Of Love**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Chapter 1/2

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, romance ngga mutu, kalau bisa siapin tisu (?)

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Friendship, drama, angst

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Boleh kah aku membuat permintaan padamu?_

_Cintailah aku hingga aku mencintaimu.._

_Cintailah aku hingga aku memberikan hatiku untukmu.._

_Bertahanlah untuk mencintaiku…_

_Egois memang diriku…_

_Tapi aku hanya ingin juga mencintaimu…_

Nampak kini seorang _namja_ berwajah rupawan, dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, juga kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis tengah duduk di salah satu kursi kantin. Ia sengaja duduk ditengah dekat pintu agar sahabatnya bisa melihat sosoknya yang duduk disitu. Namun sudah beberapa lama sahabatnya itu belum datang. Kai, nama _namja_ itu terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk kanannya di atas meja sembari mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sesekali dia junga menyeruput minuman berwarna merah pada botol plaastik yang tadi ia beli 15 menit lalu.

"Kai!" Hingga akhirnya terdengarlah suara pekikan nan heboh dari bibir seorang _namja_ berwajah manis juga polos yang kini tengah berdiri riang 7 meter dari Kai. Spontan _namja_ yang merasa dirinya terpanggil langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bukan hanya dia saja, melainkan seluruh penghuni kantin. Mengingat suara _namja_ yang dituggu-tunggu Kai dari tadi sangatlah nyaring waktu memekik keras seperti itu.

Akan tetapi Kai sendiri hanya memasang raut muka datar hingga sahabatnya tadi duduk di depannnya tepat dan langsung meraih botol minuman diatas meja dan meneguknya. Mengabaikan Kai yang berusaha protes, "_Ya_! Kyungsoo _Hyung_! Jangan dihabiskan!"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyungsoo _Hyung_ oleh Kai kemudian membulatkan matanya lebar dan menarik botol itu dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke botol, alih-alih Kai, "_Mianhae_ Kai, sudah habis" cengirnya lebar.

Kai pun menghela nafasnya panjang menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo yang kini malah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau tahu? Aku tadi mendapatkan foto Suho _Hyung_ lebih jelas dari perpustakaan. Kau mau lihat?" Ujar Kyungsoo kalem tapi terlihat betul dari matanya mengkilatkan rasa bahagia tak terkira. Ia pun kemudian menyodorkan ponsel miliknya dengan layar hidup dan terdapat sebuah hasil foto yang tadi berhasil di dapatkannya secara diam-diam di pertusakan kepada Kai.

_Namja_ di depannya hanya mengangkat alis lalu melihat foto di layar ponsel Kyungsoo tak suka. Sejenak dia memandang sosok _namja_ di layar ponsel tersebut. Ia juga bisa melihat _namja_ di foto, Suho tengah duduk dan membaca buku tebal mirip kamus dengan pandangan serius. Entah kenapa lama-lama bila Kai melihat foto tersebut jadi merasa sesak sendiri. Ingin sekali ia meraih ponsel Kyungsoo dan membantingnya kasar ke lantai. Dengan gerakan sedikit cepat, ia tolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. matanya tak luput memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan ….. marah?

"Sudah ku bilang hyung, lupakan Suho _sunbae_. Dia sudah memiliki Lay _sunbae_!" Desis Kai tak suka. Pandangannya yang tajam sangat menusuk tepat mata Kyungsoo. begitu pula dengan perkataan Kai barusan. Mendadak membuat Kyungsoo serasa juga tertusuk dadanya.

Ya benar, Kyungsoo memang menyukai Suho. Dia mencintai Suho. Bahkan Suho adalah cinta pertamanya saat ia SMP. Kyungsoo begitu bahagia ketika ia bisa mengenal Suho saat SMP dulu. Perkenalan itu memang tidak sengaja. Mereka sama-sama mengikuti ekstra musik. Dan Suho adalah senior sekaligus ketua club tersebut. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo jadi sering berinteraksi dengan Suho. Dan bertambahlah kebahagiannya ketika di SMA, ia juga bertemu dengan Suho.

Namun begitu, 4 tahun sejak pertemuan itu, hubungan mereka tidak ada kemajuan selain hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng. Meskipun begitu Kyungsoo tetap bahagia. Cinta tak harus memiliki bukan? Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan. Apalagi ketika tahu Suho dan Lay telah resmi berpacaran seminggu yang lalu. Tentu saja reaksi awal yang dialami Kyungsoo adalah patah hati. Ya, itu kata umumnya. Bila diperjelas lagi, Kyungsoo merasa sangat sakit, pedih, hatinya terasa seperti dibakar, perasaannya bergejolak dan rasanya seperti seluruh badannya mendadak sakit. Setiap malam dia hanya bisa melamun saja. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya ingin menangis. Tetapi dia tak mampu. Dia itu _namja_. Dan prinsip hidupnya adalah seorang _namja_ tidak boleh menangis. Jadi dia hanya memendam perasaan sakitnya dan berpura-pura kuat dan tak peduli bahwa Suho sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan selalu tertawa serta masih menggeluti kebiasaan lamanya, mencuri-curi gambar Suho dan menyimpannya dalam komputernya. Sehingga bila setiap malam ia mulai memikirkan Suho, memikirkan bahwa cinta pertamanya sudah memiliki kekasih, ia bisa melihatnya dan bertahan memandang foto suho di computer berjam-jam dan mulai berfantasia ria dengan pikiran-pikiran yang mungkin tak akan pernah terwujud. Seperti berkencan dengan Suho, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Suho, bahkan berfantasi dirinya dan Suho berpacaran. Bagi Kyungsoo itu cukup untuk mengobati luka hatinya. Padahal bukankah itu membuatnya lebih sakit?

"A-aku, belum bisa, Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunduk sedih sehingga membuat Kai tak tega untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo melupakan Suho. Kai pun menghela nafas berat. Pandangannya pun masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo, "Hyung, di dunia ini _namja_ bukan Suho _sunbae_ saja. Atau kau tau,_ Yeoja_ di dunia ini juga banyak. Pasti salah satu diantara mereka juga ada yang mencintaimu" Tutur Kai menasihati Kyungsoo, _"Termasuk aku _hyung_. Tak sadarkah kau aku juga mencintaimu"_ Batin Kai pilu menahan sesaknya di dada.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kai tepat di matanya. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan. Namun Kai hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya tersenyum. Walaupun hatinya masih pedih. Tapi tak tahukah ia? Kai juga sakit. Malah lebih sakit dari Kyungsoo saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin tak lebih sakit bila Kai itu sebenarnya sudah mencintai Kyungsoo sejak SD? Dan bagaimana perasaannya bila orang yang dicintainya sama sekali tak mencintainya, malah 4 tahun terakhir, orang yang ia cintai mencintai orang lain? Bagaimana perasaan Kai apabila orang yang dicintainya kini juga sedang mengalami kepedihan karena mencintai orang lain? Bukankah bila semuanya digabung, perasaan sakit itu 10 kali lipat lebih menyakitkan atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Percayalah _hyung_, suatu hari kau pasti bisa melupakan Suho _sunbae_, dan mencintai orang lain." Nasihat kai lagi kini dengan mengusap-usap pelan bahu Kyungsoo layaknya sahabat. _"Dan aku harap orang yang kau cintai aku _hyung_"_ lanjut Kai dalam hati sambil menahan perih dengan harapan yang mungkin tak akan pernah terwujud.

"_Ne,_ Kai. Semoga." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum meki senyumnya terlihat getir. Sorot mata Kyungsoo kemudian berpindah ke salah satu sudut bangku kantin yang lainnya. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat…..menyakitkan hatinya.

Terlihat kini di bangku sudut itu, Suho tengah bercengkrama manis dengan namja berdimple di depannya, Lay.

Hati Kyungsoo mendadak serasa dicubit keras ketika melihat mereka berdua. Sakit sekali. Hingga rasanya ingin sekali meneteskan air matanya.

Kai yang kebingungan akan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya itu. Matanya ikut membulat kaget. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo sedih, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo sakit, ia harus bertindak sesuatu.

Dengan cepat Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu berdiri. Tentu saja itu membuat korban tarikan tersentak kaget.

"K-kai, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dalam mode kaget.

"Ikut saja,_ hyung_!" Dengan kuat Kai menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kantin. Dan ketika mereka berdua melewati bangku sulay, Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke arah Suho. Begitu juga Suho, wajahnya Nampak kaget ketika melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo melewatinya. Pandangan mereka sejenak bertemu. Namun Kyungsoo langsung menunduk dan mengikuti arah Kai pergi dengan tangan yang masih dicengkram kuat Kai.

**Z.I.K.**

Kyungsoo terdiam membisu ketika sampai diatap sekolah. Ia pun duduk menyandarkan bahunya pada balkon pinggiran ruang tanpa atap tersebut. Kai pun mengikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau aku ambilkan minum _hyung_?" Tawar Kai lembut kepada _namja_ disebelahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

Kai pun menghela nafas lagi, "Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah _hyung_."

Mendengar kata Kai barusan, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kai. Matanya memandang Kai dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Jangan simpan kesedihanmu sendiri _hyung_. Ungkapkanlah denganku. Kita kan sejak kecil sudah bersahabat. Kenapa kau malu-malu untuk membagi kesedihanmu terhadapku?" Kai pun tersenyum lembut kepada Kyungsoo. tangannya pelan-pelan terulur mengelus-elus tengkuk leher Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur.

Sejenak Kyungsoo mulai mencerna perkataan Kai. Namun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan pelan Kai memeluk Kyungsoo. mendekapnya dengan hangat.

"Menangislah _hyung_. Tidak apa. Agar kau tenang." Bisik Kai pelan dan lembut. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Perkataan Kai barusan bagaikan hipnotis baginya. Dan membuat ia mematahkan prinsip hidupnya bahwa dia tidak boleh menangis.

Semakin lama, Kyungsoo menangis keras di pelukan Kai. Tangannya memeluk erat punggung Kai.

"Kenapa semua tidak adil Kai? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatku? Kenapa dia tak memahami hatiku yang selalu mencintainya?" Ujar Kyungsoo dalam tangisannya. Meluapkan rasa pedihnya yang begitu dalam terhadap Kai.

"_Seharusnya Kau tahu _hyung_. Aku sama denganmu. Aku juga ingin kau melihat hatiku. Aku juga ingin kau memahami hatiku."_ Ucap Kai dalam hati menahan rasa perih karena hatinya tersayat begitu dalam karena harapannya tak pernah dan mungkin tak akan tercapai. Namun begitu ia tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

Lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut Kai mulai melepas pelukannya. Kyungsoo juga tak keberatan untuk lepas dari dekapannya.

Kemudian Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang tegah menunduk dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Tangan mulai terulur memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya agar mampu memandang sosok Kai. Kyungsoo pun menurut, dia memandang Kai. Namun sorot matanya menyorotkan pandangan kebingungan dengan maksud Kai.

"Jadilah kekasihku _hyung_." Kata Kai lembut namun terlihat serius. Sangat serius malah. Sehingga hal itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar karena mendengar jelas ucapan Kai barusan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Aku akan membuatmu terseyum lagi. Dan aku janji akan membuatmu lupakan masa lalumu." Lanjut Kai dengan nada yakin.

"Ta-tapi Kai, kita bersahabat." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk dalam, namun langsung ditarik pelan oleh Kai lagi agar bisa menghadapnya.

"Percayalah _hyung_. Percayakanlah hatimu padaku" Kai pun tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo masih kalut dengan pikirannya. Lama hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu. Namun Kai tetap tersenyum. Meskipun dia senang karena akhirnya orang yang ia cintai mampu menerimanya, tapi ia tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Kyungsoo mungkin tak akan pernah memberikan hatinya untuk Kai. Namun Kai tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Dia ingin Kyungsoo menjauh dari Suho, dia ingin Kyungsoo tak lagi tersakiti karena Suho.

Kai kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo kembali dengan lembut.

"Gomawo, gomawo telah menerimaku _hyung_" ujar Kai lembut sambil tersenyum. Meskipun senyuman itu masih terbesit gambaran pedih.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Namun dia hanya membalas pelukan Kai. Berfikir apakah yang dia lakukan benar atau salah? Tapi dia juga ingin bahagia. Ia ingin melupakan Suho. Jika caranya adalah menjadi kekasih Kai, itu tak masalah baginya.

**Z.I.K.**

Pagi ini terlihat tampak muram. Awan mendung menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Walaupun _eomma_nya sudah memberikannya payung, tetap saja hal itu tidak membuanya semangat sekolah.

Dengan langkah gontai dia keluar dari pintu gerbangnya. Hingga kemudian matanya memandang sesosok manusia yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada sisi pintu gerbang rumah. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget.

"K-kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada sosok itu dengan raut yang sama seperti tadi, kaget.

"_Anyeong hyung_! Sudah sarapan pagi ini?" Tanya Kai dengan riang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mematung masih tak percaya Kai disitu. Tumben Kai sepagi ini datang kerumahnya? Sungguh, Kyungsoo tau, Kai adalah namja pemalas yang selalu bangun kesiangan dan selalu telat sekolah. Dan pagi ini, tidak ada petir dan belum hujan, Kai tengah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya dan menanyakan dia sudah sarapan atau belum? Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Kai mengkerutkan keningnya bingung melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang terus saja menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan bengong.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau malah bengong _eoh_?" Tanya Kai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo sehingga _namja_ bermata bulat itu tersadar.

"E-eh, ani, tumben kau kesini pagi sekali Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Tentu saja menjemput kekasihku pergi ke sekolah." Jawab Kai dengan nada riang gembira. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membelalakan matanya. Seketika ia langsung menunduk. Segurat rona merah di pipinya muncul. Entah kenapa perkataan Kai tadi membuatnya sedikit merasa…aneh.

Kai sendiri malah tertawa-tawa _innocent_.

"_Kajja!_ Kita berangkat sekarang!" Usul Kai kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju halte dekat perumahan yang kini ditinggali Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu, walaupun begitu ia tetap menuruti Kai. Mengikutinya tanpa ada niat untuk melepas tangannya dari Kai, meskipun sebagian hatinya menolak dan membisikkan agar ia melepaskan, tetap saja, Kyungsoo bertahan. Menurutnya ini adalah awal dari cara untuk melupakan Suho dan berganti memandang Kai.

**Z.I.K.**

Kai sebenarnya menyadari, Kyungsoo belum sanggup menerima kehadirannya sebagai kekasih. Terlihat begitu jelas cara memandang Kyungsoo kepada Kai. Masih sama, pandangan seorang _namja_ kepada sahabatnya. Bukan pandangan seorang _namja_ kepada kekasihnya. Begitu miris yang dirasakan Kai saat ini. Apalagi saat Kai menceritakan lelucon saat mereka di kelas. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, dia hanya menggumam tak jelas sambil memandang bukunya. Terkadang ia juga tertawa, tapi itu hanya untuk menghargai Kai. Tapi Kai juga tahu, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak benar-benar fokus pada bukunya. Raganya menghilang entah kemana, hanya jiwa yang kosong disebelah Kai. Ia percaya dan yakin 100% bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan Suho.

"_Hyung_? Apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk melamun di kursi sebelahnya. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo tak sadar bila dia diajak bicara oleh Kai, jadi dia hanya membisu sambil menerawang jauh, "_Hyung?_" Ulang Kai pelan.

Dan rupanya itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersadar lalu memandang Kai cepat, "E-eh, kenapa Kai? Kau barusan bicara apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap menyadari kalau dia telah mengabaikan Kai. Lalu Kyungsoo langsung memasang muka merasa bersalah.

Kai pun menghela nafasnya panjang, "Besok kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" kata Kai lalu tersenyum kembali.

Kyungsoo mengriyitkan dahinya. Masih bingung dengan ucapan Kai. Namun ia segera paham. Dan langsung menggeleng pelan juga tersenyum, "_Ani_, Kai. Aku tak ada acara. Memang pergi kemana?" Tanya balik Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawab Kai sok rahasia. Kemudian memandang langit yang mendung di balik jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"_Hyung_ sepertinya hujan sudah reda, _kajja_ kita pulang!" Ajak Kai kemudian berdiri lalu menunggu Kyungsoo ikut berdiri.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo pun memandang langit di balik jendela. Masih mendung namun hujan sudah tidak turun lagi, "Kau benar, kita pulang sekarang" Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri lalu menenteng tas ranselnya. Setelah itu ia pun menghadap Kai. Sedangkan Kai sendiri hanya mengulurkan tangannya agar Kyungsoo menggenggamnya. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo malah terdiam. Dia hanya memandang Kai. Raut wajah mengekspresikan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Namun Kai masih bertahan mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum pun masih terukir di bibirnya. Ia percaya, ia percaya bahwa Kyungsoo pasti menggenggam tangannya. Dan benar, Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai walaupun ia Nampak ragu-ragu. Kai sesungguhnya tahu, Kyungsoo sebenarnya menolak menggenggam tangannya. Tapi tak apa. Yang penting Kyungsoo mau menggenggam tangannya. Meskipun hatinya merasa sakit bagaikan tertusuk ribuan duri menyadari kenyataan tersebut.

Setelahnya Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya lembut keluar kelas yang sudah sepi.

"Kai, sepertinya masih gerimis." Ujar Kyungsoo ketika ia dan Kai sampai di ujung loby sekolah yang menghubungkannya ke arah halaman depan sekolah.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo kemudian kelangit.

"Kau bawa payung _hyung_?" Tanya Kai kemudian memandang Kyungsoo lagi.

_Namja_ di sebelah Kai itu langsung mengriyit lalu menarik ranselnya agar kedepan, lalu ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan langsung menemukan paying kecil berwarna biru, "Aku lupa kalau aku membawa payung" Kyungsoo kemudian mengeluarkan payungnya dari ransel dan membukanya. Setelah itu memandang Kai.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang!" Ajak Kyungsoo kemudian memayungi dirinya dan Kai. Namun secara cepat Kai langsung menyambar payung itu kemudian ganti dirinya yang bertugas memayungi.

Kyungsoo yang melihat aksi tersebut hanya tersenyum tak keberatan.

Hendak mereka keluar pintu gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba mata mereka sama-sama memandang ke arah samping kanan dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang tak terduga.

Suho dan Lay, mereka saling berhadapan kemudian seperti sedang adu mulut. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya mendadak mematung. Pemandangan ini sungguh membuat keduanya telak. Apalagi ketika Suho tiba-tiba mencium bibir Lay paksa. Walaupun jarak Kaisoo dan Sulay masih tergolong jauh, namun Kai dan Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat adegan tersebut. Ditambah tiba-tiba hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya.

Mata Kyungsoo masih membulat sempurna. Namun kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Menahan batapa hatinya yang sakit karena hancur berkeping-keping. Kai pun melirik Kyungsoo. dan betapa terkejutnya ketika menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sudah meneteskan air mata dan masih focus pada pemandangan kirinya. Seketika Kai langsung menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan kelima jarinya.

"Jangan dilihat, kita pulang saja." Kata Kai kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar lalu menariknya pelan agar berjalan di sebelahnya dan berharap ia juga Kyungsoo segera pergi dari sekolah yang kini menjadi tempat tabu untuk Kai.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, menangis, ia masih berjalan namun Nampak tak peduli siapa orang yang menariknya saat ini.

Hingga dirinya dan Kai sampai ke halte dan langsung memasuki bis yang kebetulan berhenti disana. Kai mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di kursi paling belakang. Setelah itu Kai mencari-cari sesuatu dari ranselnya. Setelah menemukannya, segera diambil benda mirip kain berbentuk segi empat. Lalu ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata yang masih jatuh di wajah Kyungsoo. sontak Kyungsoo langsung menghadap ke arah Kai dengan tatapan terkejut. Sedangkan Kai hanya membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Wajahmu jadi jelek _hyung_!" Kata Kai mencoba menghibur. Namun Kyungsoo tak bereaksi. Dia hanya diam memandang Kai. Namun begitu air matanya sudah tidak jatuh lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Kai, setelah ia merasa cukup tenang. Matanya yang masih sembab juga menatap mata Kai ingin tahu.

Sebagai jawaban Kai hanya tersenyum. Dengan pelan kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Ditatapnya lembut Kyungsoo kemudian menjawab, "Kau kekasihku _hyung_, dan aku tak mau melihatmu sakit. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar perkataan Kai, namun begitu ia hanya mampu memandang Kai tak mengerti, "Aku tidak mencintaimu Kai. Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja."

"_Ani hyung_. Percayalah, dengan begini kau bisa melupakan Suho _sunbae_"

"Tapi Kai, aku tidak menci-"

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_!" Sela Kai dengan cepat sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sama sekali tidak ingin Kai dengar, "Aku mencintaimu hyung. Tak tahukah kau?" Ulang Kai lagi dengan nada pilu. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo harus melebarkan lagi matanya. Bibirnya sedikit menganga. Jantungnya berdetum keras, nafasnya juga memburu. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kai barusan. Sungguh ia merasa tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kai mencintainya? Dan sejak Kapan?

"Karena itu aku ingin kau bahagia dengan cintaku ini. Tak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak, aku janji padamu akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Jadi karena itu tolong bertahanlah sebentar. Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu." Jelas Kai lagi masih dengan senyumannya. Meski kini air matanya juga terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Sungguh saat ini Kai merasa sakit begitu dalam. Apalagi melihat Kyungsoo yang juga sakit. Dan dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membahagiakan Kyungsoo. meski ia harus sakit. Tak apa, itu lebih baik dari pada melihat Kyungsoo sakit seperti ini.

Kyungsoo hanya sanggup memandang Kai. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa tak tahu sahabatnya mencintai dirinya? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh selalu membicarakan Suho di depannya, padahal dia tahu, kalau seandainya jadi Kai, pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Dan sekarang dia merasa bersalah. Sangat merasa bersalah pada Kai. Dan dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kecuali menangis….sekarang.

"_Mianhae_ Kai._ Mianhae_, aku tidak tau." Isak Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kai, meluapkan rasa bersalahnya pada _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Karena itu, biarkan aku mencintaimu, dan membiarkanmu kebahagian, _ne_?" Kai kemudian mengusap-usap tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam salah satu tangannya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo kemudian mendongak dan memandang Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Tapi, apa kau tak apa? Aku tidak ingin kau juga terlu-"

"Sst…_hyung_, sudahlah aku tak apa. Tenang saja _ne_?" Sela Kai lagi kemudian mengusap-usap pipi Kyungsoo kemudian mengusap air mata yang jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mata bulat _namja_ di depannya.

Kyungsoo pun terdiam, membiarkan Kai mengusap-usap pipinya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah menyetujui permintaan Kai. Lalu setelah mendapatkan persetujuan tersebut, Kai tersenyum lembut. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke kening Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lembut. Lalu melepasnya, "_Gomawo, hyung_."

Kyungsoo pun memandang Kai. Dia hanya tersenyum. Meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin menangis lagi. Dia sepertinya belum sanggup harus bersama Kai. Dia takut bila suatu hari tidak bisa membalas perasaan Kai. Dia takut tidak bisa mencintai Kai. Pasti dia akan menyesal seumur hidup. Dan entah pemikiran dari mana tiba-tiba dia mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan Kai. Terpaksa.

"Kai, _gomawo_ sudah mengantarku sampai rumah." Ucap Kyungsoo kepada Kai ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo.

"_Ne hyung_. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai kekasihmu kan?" Jawab Kai kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris. Dan kai yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan sakit di dada. Segeralah ia melanjutkan, "Aku pulang dulu _hyung_!" setelah itu ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Kai!" Panggil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Sehingga itu membuat Kai yang sudah berjalan ditengah-tengah hujan menghadap Kyungsoo, "_Ne hyung_?" jawab Kai sedikit berteriak.

Kyungsoo pun kemudian berlari menghampiri Kai, lalu tanpa banyak bicara, dengan cepat ia menyodorkan payungnya kepada Kai, sehingga dirinya yang kehujanan.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?" Bentak Kai karena sebal gara-gara Kyungsoo hujan-hujanan dan malah memayungi dirinya.

"Rumahmu 3 blok dari sini. Pasti sangat jauh. Kau tak bawa payung kan? Nanti kau kehujanan, kau akan sakit." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir dan tangan masih mengulurkan payung kepada Kai.

Kai sendiri sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya khawatir padanya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum lalu mendorong payung itu kembali ke arah Kyungsoo. sehingga kini Kai kehujanan lagi dan Kyungsoo terlindungi oleh payung diatasnya.

Kai pun menggeleng, "Tak apa, aku pulang _ne_? jangan lupa besok Minggu aku menunggumu ditempat biasa jam 5 sore. _Arachi_?" Kai kemudian mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo sayang lalu berbalik lagi dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo. tanpa memberi Kyungsoo waktu untuk mengejarnya dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Sesaat setelah sosok Kai tak terlihat di mata Kyungsoo, _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut menghela nafasnya berat lalu menunduk. Sedikit ia menyesal bahwa dia menerima Kai sebagai kekasihnya. Ia tau _namja_ itu pasti sakit. Ia tau pasti_ namja_ itu terluka. Dan semua itu karena dirinya yang sama sekali tidak mencintai Kai.

**Z.I.K.**

Kyungsoo tengah bingung dengan lemari bajunya. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa tak ada baju yang bagus untuk dipakainya saat bersama Kai sejam lagi. Padahal dulu waktu membelinya, Kyungsoo merasa bagus-bagus semua.

Sejenak ia memandang jam lagi. Sudah setengah jam sejak ia bingung menggunakan baju apa. Dan dia benar-benar tak menemukan ide menggunakan baju apa.

"_Aisssh! Eotokke?!_" sungutnya sebal lalu memandangi kembali isi lemarinya.

Kemudian dengan ragu ia pun memilih baju kaos biasa berwarna hijau. Baju itu memiliki corak seperti kartu Bridge. Terlihat biasa memang tapi cukup bagus untuk dijadikan pakaian kencan kan? Eh? Kencan?

Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi dirinya di kaca.

"Sebenarnya apa yang disukai Kai dariku ya? Aku kan tidak ada menarik-menariknya." Tanyanya pada dirinya yang ada dikaca. Kemudian membenahi kaosnya lagi agar terlihat rapi, hingga mendadak ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Cepat cepat dihampiri ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang. Kemudian membaca nama kontak yang sedang menelponya?

"Suho _hyung_?" Ucapnya kaget setengah mati. Tumben Suho menelponnya? Ada apa?

"_Yeobosseyo_?" ucap Kyungsoo kalem dengan ekspresi sulit dijelaskan. Kemudian wajahnya berubah ekspresi menjadi kaget dan panik, "Tunggu sebentar _hyung_! Aku akan segera kesana!" Itulah kata terakhir sebelum akhirnya ia menutup panggilan dan langsung berlari keluar rumah dengan panik.

Kini Kyungsoo tengah berada di depan pintu di salah satu bar yang terkenal di kota Seoul. Kepalanya ia tengak tengok kan kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sosok seorang. Dan ketika dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah orang yang dicarinya. Dengan susah dia melewati orang-orang yang menari dengan gerakan tak beraturan di lantai dance. Setelah melewatinya, ia langsung menghampiri sosok _namja_ yang kini tengah menikmati minuman berwarna biru yang dapat diduga bahwa itu adalah Beer.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mulai memandang meja depan namja itu. Botol-botol banyak bergelatakan tak beraturan di depannya.

Tepat saat _namja_ berwajah malaikat itu menuangkan kembali air beer ke gelasnya, secepat kilat Kyungsoo langsung meraih botol tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?" Bentak Kyungsoo pada namja yang kini tengah duduk di depannya. Kemudian namja itupun menoleh kearahnya, "Oh, kau datang juga. Kau tahu, aku bosan. Kau lama sekali!" Cerocosnya dengan nada kekanakan. Kyungsoo yakin namja ini benar-benar mabuk. Terlihat pula wajahnya yang sedikit merah karena pengaruh alkhohol.

Dengan pelan, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah _namja_ itu lalu memandangnya lembut, "Cepatlah pulang, Suho _hyung_!" ucapnya serius namun suaranya tersengar lembut.

Namja itu, Suho, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jadi kau tak mau menemaniku?" Tanya Suho dengan memasang muka sedih seperti anak kecil yang sedih ditinggal ibunya. Kyungsoo kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Entah kenapa ketika melihat Suho seperti ini membuatnya sedih dan perih.  
"Kenapa _hyung_? Ini karena Yixing _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo to _the point_.

"Dia…dia meninggalkanku! Dia memfitnahku selingkuh!" Kyungsoo mengriyitkan keningnya, jadi masalahnya adalah salah paham to?

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba menjelaskannya pada Yixing _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungso lagi kini dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Dia tak mau mendengarkanku! Dia terus saja menyalahkanku! Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku sama sekali tidak selingkuh. Dan aku hanya mencintai Yixing! Tapi dia terus tak percaya!"

**DEG!**

Entah kenapa cerita Suho yang sedang mabuk tadi membuat Kyungsoo langsung _down_! Seperti langsung jatuh dijurang dan tepat ada ranting yang menusuk dan menyobek hatinya. Apalagi mendengar bahwa Suho hanya mencintai Lay seorang. Betapa perihnya hati itu.

"Percayalah _hyung_, sesungguhnya Yixing _Hyung_ juga mencintaimu. Terlihat dari sorot matanya. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia juga sepertinya takut kehilanganmu!" jelas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menahan perih.

Suho pun memandang Kyungsoo kemudian mengangkat alisnya, "Jika dia takut kehilanganku, kenapa dia meninggalkanku?"

"Karena dia ingin memberikannya waktu untukmu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintanya atau tidak" mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan, membuat Suho tertegun. Begitu pula Kyungsoo. ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dia akan bicara seperti hal tadi. kenapa dia seolah-olah mendukung hubungan Suho dengan Lay? Apakah dia sudah menyerah akan Suho? Apakah dia sudah melupakan Suho?

Dan akhirnya kedua orang itu saling diam. Yang satu mencoba memahami dirinya, yang satu sedang memikirkan alasan kenapa dia mulai berubah.

"_Aiishh_! Rupanya dia berat juga!" Sungut Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mati-matian membopong tubuh Suho yang sudah tepar karena mabuk terlalu berat. Kyungsoo kemudian memandang jam arlojinya. Sudah menununjuk pukul 8 malam.

"Astaga! Aku lupa aku ada kencan!" Pekiknya dan langsung perasaan panik menghantuinya. Saking paniknya dia hampir menjatuhkan Suho. Untung saja Kyungsoo lumayan kuat. Coba kalau dia yeoja, pasti langsung jatuh dia!

"_Kai, apa kau masih disana?_" Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati kemudian mulai berjalan cepat menuju pinggiran jalan. Niatnya dia ingin menyetop taksi dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantar Suho pulang. Tapi jarak bar menuju jalan sangat jauh. Apalagi bar tadi lokasi ada di gang kecil.

Dan kini otaknya mulai tak bisa berfikir. Karena isinya hanya Kai. Betapa bodohnya dia melupakan kencan pertamanya hanya demi Suho? Sungguh kini Kyungsoo ingin menangis karena merasa bersalah pada Kai. Namun ia harus menahannya. Dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya sekarang dan menemui Kai.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh Suho bergerak kecil. Sehingga membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan membopongnya.

"_Hyung_! Jangan bergerak terus!" Rutuk Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan terseok-seok.

"Yixing~" gumam Suho terus menerus.

Dan 5 detik kemudian Suho melepas tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo dan berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo. sontak itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Yixing~" Panggil Suho dengan wajah mabuk lalu dengan kuat mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ketembok dengan keras.

Betapa lebih terkejutnya Kyungsoo dan langsung memandang horror Suho. Mana suasana gang sangat sepi.

"_H-hyung_? Kau mau apa? Aku bu-bukan Yixing _Hyung_! Sadarlah _hyung_!" Kyungsoo mulai gugup. Feelingnya mulai buruk. Apalagi sekarang Suho tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Suho memandang Kyungsoo tajam. Dan itu mampu membuat namja bermata bulat didepannya bergidik ngeri.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap akan memukul Suho kalau dia macam-macam, tapi tangannya mendadak membeku. Tidak bisa digerakkan. Dan ia langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika Suho menciumnya paksa dan kasar.

'_Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!_' teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati kemudian mencoba menggerkan tangannya kembali. Namun ia tidak mampu. Seolah-olah tubuhnya telah mengkhianatinya. Air mata pun turun membasahi pipinya. Bahkan suara tak mampu ia keluarkan. Ia benar-benar takut. Dan sekarang kepalanya mulai kehilangan akal sehat. Ia juga sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman dari Suho. Sungguh dia juga tak mengerti kenapa ketika Suho menciumnya rasanya sakit, kenapa tidak bahagia? Bukankah ia mencintai _namja_ di depannya? Dan kenapa juga isi pikirannya sekarang malah Kai?

'_Kai…Kai….tolong aku…_' Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil menutup matanya pasrah sambil menangis apalagi kini tangan Suho mulai menyusup di balik kaos miliknya. Hingga…..

"_YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KEKASIHKU EOH?!_" Pekik suara seorang _namja_ di depan gang dengan penuh amarah. Rahangnya mengeras, dan matanya berkilat-kilat marah. Sontak itu membuat Kyungsoo mendapatkan kekuatan entah dari mana dan langsung mendorong tubuh Suho jauh jauh darinya.

"Kai…?" gumamnya pelan tak percaya sambil menatap sosok di depan gang itu.

**Z.I.K.**

Dengan langkah senang, Kai terus memandangi jalanan sekitar dengan pandangan bahagia. Ini adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu. Berkencan dengan Kyungsoo. sahabatnya yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Senyum pun tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya.

Ia pun memandang 2 kertas persegi panjang dengan tulisan-tulisan hangul. Tak salah lagi itu adalah tiket untuk menonton film di bioskop. Kai ingin mengajak Kyungsoo menonton bersamanya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menyuruh Kyungsoo ke café tempat langganan mereka bercengkrama saat ada waktu luang.

Memang sebenarnya ini masih 15 menit sebelum waktu janjian. Namun ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berkencan.

Setelah sampai di café tersebut ia langsung duduk di kursi yang menjadi favoritnya dan Kyungsoo kemudian menunggu Kyungsoo datang.

Lama….namun belum juga Kyungsoo memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Apalagi ini sudah setengah jam lebih dari waktu janjian. Namun Kai tetap bersabar menunggu Kyungsoo. sesekali ia juga memesan minuman agar tidak terlihat dirinya sedang duduk duduk saja di café.

Satu jam..

Dua jam…

Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang. Kai kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Niatnya mencari ponsel miliknya untuk menelpon Kyungsoo. namun ia sadar. Ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah.

"_Aissh_! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Ponselku tertinggal lagi!" Rutuknya sebal menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Kemudian ia mulai beranjak berdiri dari café. Namun sedetik kemudian dia duduk kembali. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak tega untuk pergi dari café. Bagaimana bila nanti ia pergi, rupa-rupanya Kyungsoo datang?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menunggu Kyungsoo satu jam kedepan. Bila Kyungsoo tak datang juga, dia akan pulang.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. sudah 3 jam dia menunggu namun Kyungsoo tak segera datang. Pupus harapannya untuk mengajak Kyungsoo kencan. Dipandanginya 2 tiket ke bioskop itu. Ia bisa melihat film yang rencananya akan ditontonnya bersama si kekasih sudah dimulai 10 menit lalu. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Kai langsung merobek-robek tiket itu hingga menjadi beberapa bagian. Dengan lemas dia berdiri kemudian dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar café, lalu saat melihat tong sampah, ia pun langsung membuang serpihan kertas tiket itu kedelamnya.

Lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh.

Tepat saat ia berjalan hampir mendekati mobilnya, angin berhembus cepat, _"Kai…."_ Dan entah kenapa Kai merasa dirinya seperti dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Kontan ia langsung berhenti melangkah. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan orang yang memanggil namanya.

Ia pun kembali melangkah. Kepalanya masih menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri. Hingga ia tiba tepat di depan gang kecil. Matanya kemudian memandang jalanan gang kecil tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan tak terduga. 2 orang _namja_ tengah berciuman di sudut tembok.

Dan tambah terkejut ketika tau identitas kedua _namja_ tersebut.

Dengan mata melotot marah, juga dengan rahang mengeras. Tak lupa dengan tangan mengepal erat ia pun berteriak, "_YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KEKASIHKU EOH?!_"

Sontak salah satu namja diantara 2 _namja_ itu sadar dan langsung mendorong jauh tubuh _namja_ yang menciumnya.

Secepatnya Kai langsung menghampiri namja itu -Kyungsoo- dan juga orang yang telah menciumnya –Suho-. Dan tanpa ragu, Kai langsung memukul Suho tepat di pipi _namja_ berwajah malaikat itu geram sehingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh tersungkur.

Kyungsoo melihat adegan itu sangat kaget dan dia hanya mampu berteriak, "Hentikan Kai!.

Sehingga Kai yang kini tengah duduk di dada Suho dan memukulnya berulang-ulang langsung menghentikan aksinya. Kemudian berdiri lalu berbalik memandang Kyungsoo.

Didekatinya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Ucap Kai dingin kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo kasar pergi dari gang itu meninggalkan Suho yang merintih kesakitan di gang itu sendirian.

**Z.I.K.**

Didalam perjalanan Kai hanya diam. Wajahnya memasng ekspresi dingin. Tentu saja dia sebenarnya marah. Bagaimana tidak marah jika kekasihmu dicium orang lain tepat di depanmu. Apalagi orang lain hampir melakukan yang tidak-tidak terhadap kekasihmu? Sakit bukan? Nyesek juga kan rasanya? Dan itu sekarang dialami oleh Kai!

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke arah Kai. Namun setelahnya ia menunduk dalam-dalam karena takut akan reaksi Kai sangat ini. Apalagi melihat wajah Kai yang begitu marah. Terakhir Kyungsoo melihat Kai marah ketika dia masih SMP, karena saat itu Kyungsoo tak sengaja membuat lelucon bahwa dia akan bunuh diri. Namun tidak semarah ini.

Hingga akhirnya Kai menghentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat yang sepi dan turun duluan. Kyungsoo mengriyitkan dahi ketika melihat Kai yang sudah keluar mobil. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo juga ikut keluar dari mobil. Iya, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya. Dihampiri Kai lalu Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depan Kai.

"Kai dengarkan aku dulu!" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Kai takut-takut. Sedangkan Kai hanya terdiam sambil memandang Kyungsoo tajam. Namun begitu sebenarnya Kai ingin tahu alasan Kyungsoo. kenapa dia tak datang? Kenapa dia mengingkari janjinya? Dan kenapa dia malah dengan Suho? Dan mereka….ciuman?

"_Mian_ Kai, aku-aku, aku mendapatkan telpon kalau Suho _hyung_ sedang dalam masalah. Dan pikiranku kalut..dan yah..kau tau sendiri aku mendatanginya di bar… aku berusaha mengajaknya pulang. Dia sedang ada masalah dengan Yixing _Hyung_. Lalu waktu aku mau membawanya pulang, tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan dan..." Mendadak Kyungsoo tak bisa menjelaskannya lagi. Karena air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipi. Dia merasa tak sanggup lagi menjelaskannya. Ia pasrah. Bila harus Kai marah padanya dia tak masalah. Tapi dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia takut kehilangan Kai. Takut bahwa namja yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat pergi meninggalkannnya karena masalah ini.

Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk dalam sambil terisak. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Sedangkan Kai akhirnya menghela nafasnya. Pandangannya mulai melunak. Dengan pelan ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan kemudian berjalan menjauhi mobil.

Kyungsoo terkejut namun dia hanya diam. Membiarkan Kai menariknya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan di lakukan Kai saat ini, asalkan Kai tidak akan meninggalkannya. Dia belum bisa berpisah dengan satu-satunya sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Tak beberapa langkah Kyungsoo dan Kai terhenti. Kai kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk, "Jangan menunduk terus. Angkat wajahmu _hyung_!" suruh Kai lembut kepada Kyungsoo. dengan pelan Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang Kai yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Namun matanya mulai membulat ketika melihat ada sebuah kunang-kunang terbang diantara Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Tak hanya satu, tapi 2. Tidak-tidak! Tapi tiga. Akan tetapi lama-lama Kyungsoo melihat banyak kunang-kunang ditempatnya berdiri. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah melewati Kai yang tadi di depannya.

Matanya kembali membulat saat melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan di depan matanya. Sebuah danau kecil berair jernih. Pula banyak kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitar danau. Rumput-rumput disekitar juga Nampak hijau segar.

Bibir Kyungsoo menganga takjub. Baru kali ini dia melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo ketika dirinya sedang berdiri di sebelah _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut. Kyungsoo pun langsung menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Suka! Suka sekali. Tapi ini dimana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo memandang Kai. Kini pandangan matanya berbinar takjub. Padahal tadi matanya menyorotkan rasa sedih. Kai hanya tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau, setiap hari aku akan mengajakmu kesini"

Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk kembali. Dan itu membuat Kai heran, "Kau kenapa _hyung_?"

"Apa kau memaafkanku? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian memandang Kai penasaran namun takut. Sejenak Kai terdiam. Hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya menjadi datar. Sungguh itu membuat Kyungsoo sedih dan takut. Pasti sebentar lagi Kai akan meninggalkannya. Namun dugaannya salah, Kai malah tersenyum simpul ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo sayang.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kekasihku sendiri _eoh_?" Ujarnya lembut.

Kyungsoo kemudian memandang Kai dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya atas ucapannya tadi. berarti Kai memaafkannya?

"Aku memaafkanmu _hyung_." Jawab Kai seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak bisa marah dengan orang yang aku cintai lama-lama" lanjutnya lagi.

Entah kenapa kalimat tersebut membuat hati Kyungsoo tenang namun sekaligus merasa bersalah, '_Seandainya aku mencintaimu Kai, seandainya kaulah orang yang pertama kali aku cintai_' Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati lalu memandang Kai dengan senyuman.

"Kai.." Panggil Kyungsoo kepada Kai tanpa memandang namja berkulit tan tersebut saat mereka berdua tengah duduk bersama memandang danau.

"Hm?" jawab Kai sambil memandang Kyungsoo alih-alih pemandangan danau di depannya

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau ke arah Kai.

"Apa _hyung_?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Terdengar aneh mungkin, tapi…. Aku ingin meminta padamu. Aku mohon tetaplah di sisiku. Tetaplah bersamaku. Cintailah aku, hingga aku memberikan hatiku untukmu dan mencintaimu. Bertahanlah untukku. Kau mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo nampak ragu-ragu. Jujur saja ia menyadari bahwa permintaannya sangat egois. Tapi dia juga ingin mencintai sosok seorang Kai. Dia ingin memberikan hatinya untuk Kai. Dia ingin membalas semua perasaan Kai. Dia ingin sekali melakukan itu semua.

Sejenak Kai Nampak berfikir lama. Sungguh dia juga merasa dilema. Bila dia bertahan menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo, maka dia harus rela hatinya terluka, dia harus rela hatinya menangis. Namun ia kemudian memandang Kyungsoo lembut, "_Ne_, aku akan selalu berada disisimu, tetap bersamamu, mencintaimu dan bertahan untukmu. Aku janji" Kai pun tersenyum. Dan harapan yang dulu pernah dipendamnya kini mulai muncul kembali. Dengan ini dia percaya, pasti suatu saat pasti Kyungsoo akan mencintainya. Entah kapan waktu itu datang, tak peduli meski hatinya akan terus terulang merasakan pedih dan sakit, ia tak peduli. Hanya dengan cara menggantungkan harapan itu dan percaya, pasti semuanya akan terwujud. Kai yakin itu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kemudian saling menatap. Kemudian tersenyum satu sama lain. Dan danau ini menjadi saksinya, rumput-rumput disekitar, kunang-kunang yang berterbangan juga bulan purnama di langit sana juga menjadi saksi. Saksi bahwa kedua insan itu telah berjanji satu sama lain. Memiliki janji yang saling berhubungan. Selalu mencintai dan berusaha mencintai.

**TBC**

Nyehehehe. *tawa nista*

Hola hola . aku dateng dengan fic baru nih.

Padahal yang lain belum kelar.

Genre masih angst.

Terinspirasi oleh banyak fic yang bercerita kalau Kyungsoo yang menjadi pihak tersakiti.

Sekarang aku buat Kai nya yang nyesek.

Hahahah XD *author jahat!*

Gimana ini ceritanya? Aneh? Ngebosenin? Maaf ya maaf :'(

Ini fic two shoots.

Jadi chap depan tamat.

Kalau mau mendalami dengerin aja lagu instrument missing you / miss you

Terus sama yirubel – my eden

Gitu aja deh sementara. Hehehe

**At least, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desire Of Love**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Chapter 1/2

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, romance ngga mutu, kalau bisa siapin tisu (?)

BUKAN PLAGIAT!

Cast :Sulay, Kaisoo other

genre : Romance, Friendship, drama, angst

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai! Bantu aku menghabiskan ini!" Rajuk seorang _namja_ kepada kekasihnya saat ia dan kekasihnya sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah.

"_Shireo_! Aku sudah kenyang _hyung_!" Tolak kekasih dari _namja_ yang merajuk tadi.

"Kai, aku benar-benar juga kenyang! Ayolah! Aku mohon! _Ne ne ne_?" Rajuknya lagi kini dengan nada manja lagi. Kai, Kekasihnya tak ada pilihan lain. Ia pun akhirnya meraih bekal tersebut dan langsung makan dengan perlahan, meski perutnya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya, Kai menurutinya. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan mengerjai Kai seperti ini. Dulu waktu belum pacaran, Kai jarang sekali menuruti permintaannya. Dan kini akhirnya Kyungsoo mampu membuat Kai selalu menerima permintaannya. Ternyata berpacaran dengan Kai sangatlah menyenangkan.

Saat Kai sedang makan, Kyungsoo diam-diam mengamati Kai dengan mata bulat indahnya. Ia baru menyadari orang yang duduk di depannya adalah makhluk yang indah dan sexy. Wajar saja bila sebenarnya banyak yang mengejarnya. Namun Kai sepertinya cuek-cuek saja dengan hal itu. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bersyukur. Setidaknya Kai sudah menjadi miliknya, jadi tak aka nada yang berani menyentuh Kai sembarangan. Eh?

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu _hyung_?" Tanya Kai heran karena terus dipandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedikit membuatnya geli.

"_A-ani!_ Wajahmu lihat lucu ketika makan! Lihat, ada nasi dibibirmu!" Ujar Kyungsoo gugup diawal karena kepergok tengah memandangi kekasihnya sendiri. Namun ia kemudian mencari alasan yang tepat dengan alibi ada nasi di bibir Kai. Kemudian dengan reflek Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir Kai dan mengambil 2 butir nasi di bibir Kai.

Kemudian mata mereka bertemu. Dengan Kai yang memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah sulit ditebak, dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap mata Kai polos. Akan tetapi dia sadar, saat ini jantungnya berdetum keras. Sorot matanya juga tak bisa teralihkan dari Kai. Apalagi jari Kyungsoo yang masih di bibir Kai, membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kemudian menunduk salah tingkah, "Ehem!" dehamnya mencoba tidak salah tingkah. Kai yang sedari tadi menyadari Kyungsoo menjadi aneh hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya dia mengerti sesuatu.

Hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang, berdiri di sebelah bangku mereka. Menarik kedua insan itu dari dunia mereka.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, Kai-_ah_!" panggil orang itu pelan. Kyungsoo yang memang hafal dengan suara yang memanggil namanya langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada _namja_ yang berdiri di sampinya dengan cepat. Disusul Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _namja_ di samping Kyungsoo.

Rahang mereka berdua kemudian sama-sama mengeras. bedanya Kai hanya memandang _namja_ itu dengan pandangan tajam dan tidak suka sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memandang _namja_ disebelahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Dan kemudian ingatannya kembali ke malam itu, ketika _namja_ tersebut menciumnya. Sekelebat rasa sakit mulai tergores lagi di hati Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Suho _sunbae_?" Tanya Kai akhirnya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf….tentang…. kejadian tempo hari yang lalu." Ucap Suho sedikit terbata. Namun itu sudah jelas bagi Kyungsoo dan benar-benar membuat hatinya terbelah jadi dua. Kai pun kemudian memandang Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo segera memberikan Suho jawaban. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Lalu ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu memandang Suho dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa _hyung_, jangan khawatir. Aku tahu kau tak sengaja, kau kan hanya mencintai Yixing Hyung. Aku benar kan?" Niat Kyungsoo sih ia ingin menghibur Suho tapi nadanya malah terdengar miris begitu. Kai pun menyadari perubahan pada diri Kyungsoo. akhirnya ia berdiri.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ sudah memaafkanmu kan? Kalau begitu kami permisi!" Secepatnya Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengajaknya pergi dari kantin. Pergi dari Suho.

"Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo saat mereka duduk di belakang taman sekolah. Angin semilir yang sekedar melintas mungkin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lega bila Kai mengajaknya kesana. Sekaleng minuman dinginpun Kai berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"_Ne, gomawo_ Kai"

Kai hanya tersenyum kemudian memandang jauh ke depan. Pandangannya menerawang, "Kau pasti masih mencintainya _hyung_." Celetuk Kai dan itu sukses menusuk tepat jantung Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kai sendiri, saat menanyakan hal itu membuat dirinya merutuk, kenapa harus Tanya soal itu?

"Entahlah Kai, aku tak tahu, hanya saja rasanya sakit saja. Entah sakitnya itu dimananya, aku tak tahu" jawab Kyungsoo lalu menghela nafasnya. Kai pun hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum miris tepatnya. Dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo masih mencintai Suho. Dia tahu itu. Namun Kai tetap tersenyum. Walaupun hatinya terus berteriak agar Kyungsoo melupakan Suho, walau hatinya terus menangis menerima kenyataan pahit ini, ia hanya tersenyum. Lalu merangkul Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tak apa. Itu wajar." Balas Kai dengan nada lembut. Mendadak perkataan Kai tadi menyadarkan Kyungsoo. cepat-cepat ia menarik diri dari rangkulan Kai.

"K-kai, _mianhae_" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil memandang Kai bersalah, "_Mianhae_, aku menyakitimu lagi" lanjutnya.

Kai pun menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Dan senyuman masih terukir jelas di bibirnya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tahu, Kai pasti merasa hancur, Kai pasti merasa tersakiti. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi makhluk paling berdosa di dunia karena menahan makhluk paling sempurna di dunia ini, seperti Kai.

"Kai, aku, aku…..kau, bisa lepas dari ku Kai. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Sudahi saja Kai!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memandang Kai dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Kai memandang wajah Kyungsoo kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum kembali. Lalu menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah berjanji padamu _hyung_" jawabnya lembut. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan reflek langsung memeluk Kai erat. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Kenapa dulu ia membuat permintaan yang membuat Kai sakit? Kenapa dia begitu egois?

"_Mian_ Kai, _mian_! Aku jahat, aku eogis, maaf!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan masih memeluk Kai sambil terisak.

Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo. sesekali ia menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo dengan mencium bahu _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku sudah memilih jalan ini. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Balas Kai dengan nada lembut dan tulus.

Oh Tuhan! Seandainya Kyungsoo juga mencintai Kai, dia pasti akan menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia.

**Z.I.K.**

Sudah 2 bulan hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan. Meskipun Kyungsoo masih belum yakin apakah ia sudah mencintai Kai atau belum. Yang jelas dia tak pernah menyesal berpacaran dengan Kai. Dia juga sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang Suho. Foto-foto Suho yang diambilnya secara diam-diam telah dihapus hampir semuanya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya lebih tenang. Ia ikhlas menghapusnya dan sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal. Sepertinya usaha Kai membuat Kyungsoo sedikit melupakan Suho membuahkan hasil. Namun bila usaha Kai membuat Kyungsoo mencintainya, sepertinya belum membuahkan hasil. Meskipun begitu Kai tidak menyerah. Dia akan terus membuat Kyungsoo mencintainya. Harapannya belum juga pupus. Dan tidak akan pernah pupus. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar Kyungsoo mencintainya dengan cara yang indah dan bahagia. Walaupun hatinya akan terus merasa tersakiti, tak apa, asal Kyungsoo bahagia. Itu lebih baik dari pada melihat Kyungsoo selalu menangis.

"_Hyung_, ayo kita kencan!" Ajak Kai _to the point_ ketika keduanya sedang duduk di bangku kelas mereka dan kebetulan kelas sedang sepi karena siswa-siswinya sudah pulang sekolah. Sedangkan kedua manusia itu masih bertahan di kelas. Entah kenapa kini kelas menjadi tempat favorit untuk mereka.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau mengajaknya tiba-tiba _eoh_?" Sungut Kyungsoo dengan wajah bersemu merah. Entah kenapa mendengar Kai mengajaknya kencan membuatnya jadi malu-malu kucing.

"Biarkan saja. Besok ya? Jam 7 malam!"

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau yang menentukan? Bila aku tidak bisa bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menunggumu disana sampai kau bisa!"

"_Ya_!"

Kai terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi dan ekspresi Kyungsoo sekarang ini. Menurutnya sangat mengasyikan bila melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Kyungsoo yang sedang marah terlihat tampak lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu jam 7!" Sungut Kyungsoo akhirnya namun dia masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Kai pun tersenyum simpul, "_Kajja_! Kita pulang sekarang! Sudah sore!" Ajak Kai setengah manja kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau pulang saja duluan!" suruh Kyungsoo kemudian berkutat pada sebuah buku tebal mirip kamus tapi aslinya adalah sebuah novel tebal terjemahan yang Kai sama sekali tak mengerti.

"_Shireo_. Aku akan pulang jika kau pulang! Aku akan mengentarmu!" Tukas Kai dengan nada serius. Kyungsoo kemudian menghela nafas, "Baiklah ayo kita pulang" dan dia pun akhirnya mengalah. Jika Kai sudah serius seperti ini, maka kemauannya akan sulit ditolak.

Kai pun tersenyum kemudian dia berdiri. Menunggui Kyungsoo yang masih beres-beres buku.

"_Kajja_!" Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kai. Lalu Kai yang dibelakang hanya tersenyum kemudian mengikuti arah langkah Kyungsoo.

Kai kemudian mengikuti jejak langkah Kyungsoo. meskipun Kaki kyungsoo tidak bisa dibilang pendek, ia terus melangkah kecil-kecil. Menikmati suasana perjalanannya menuju halte bis. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin naik bus. Dia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Akhirnya hanya melewati halte tersebut tanpa memandang halte yang seolah-olah diam menunggu untuk dihampiri Kyungsoo.

Kai yang mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang hanya mengriyitkan dahinya bingung.

Disusulnya Kai lalu berjalan kesebelahnya.

"_Hyung _kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang masih setia berjalan menjauhi halte.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan" Jawab Kyungsoo polos sambil terus berjalan melewati etalase-etalase toko kecil dijalan kota Seoul. Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo tak mengerti namun dia mengikti kembali langkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau lapar atau haus? Kita beli Sesutu mungkin?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berbalik kebelakang dan berhenti. Reflek Kai ikut berhenti.

"Terserah kau saja" Jawab Kai tersenyum seperti biasa. Kyungsoo cemberut. Jawaban Kai sangat tidak memuaskan. Ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan lagi mendahului Kai. Kai pun mengikuti Kyungsoo kembali dari belakang.

Baru saja beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berjalan, ia berhenti lagi dan menghadap ke Kai dengan ekspresi datar. Kai tersentak kemudian berhenti dengan memandang Kyungsoo heran.

"Kenapa kau selalu berjalan di belakangku?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Karena aku suka mengikuti langkahmu" Kyungsoo kemudian mengriyit heran. Lalu melangkah kan kakinya kembali ke depan. Membiarkan Kai mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesaat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan diikuti oleh Kai. Jika dia berhenti, Kai juga akan berhenti, Jika dia berjalan, maka Kai akan berjalan. Kyungsoo terus melakukan itu, berjalan kemudian berhenti lalu menghadap Kai. Berjalan lagi, berhenti lagi lalu menghadap ke Kai.

"_Ya_! Kenapa jalanmu jadi tersendat-sendat!" Protes Kai karena sejak tadi jalan Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat. Pasti anak ini mengerjaiku. Sungut Kai dalam hati.

"Salah sendiri mengikuti terus" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya nakal ke arah Kai.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu!"

"memang salah mengikutimu?"

"_Ani_" Jawab Kyungsoo polos kemudian berbalik lagi lalu melangkahkan kakinya maju. Ide jahil pun terlintas di benak Kyungsoo.

"Hana…dul..set!" Secepatnya Kyungsoo mengambil langkah seribu dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai yang melongo melihat aksi kekasihnya.

"_Ya_! Kyungsoo _Hyung_!" Pekiknya keras, setelah itu berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah jauh darinya.

Kyungsoo sendiri malah asik berlari di trotoar. Menabraki penjalan kaki. Kemudian lompat-lompat menghindari jalanan yang rusak. Melompati tong sampah dengan bangga. Kai pun dengan kesal menambah kecepatannya mengejar Kyungsoo. bagi Kai gampang sekali mengejar Kyungsoo. karena kakinya sangat panjang. Setelah ia hampir menyamai kakinya dengan kaki Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menarik tangan kiri _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut. Sontak hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan reflek terhempas ke belakang dan tentu saja tubuhnya langsung menubruk tubuh Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kena kau _hyung_!" Ucap Kai sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo niatnya ingin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo biar tidak lari. Namun kesannya malah kelihatan seperti Kai sedang memeluk Kyungsoo. sedangkan _namja_ yang menubruknya kini memegangi hidungnya gara-gara tertabrak leher depan Kai.

"_Appo_…" Ringis Kyungsoo, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah Kai. Dengan kesal ia menamparkan tangannya ke bahu Kai.

"Bisakah kau memberhentikanku dengan cara baik-baik?" Sungut Kyungsoo sebal. Lalu mengusap-usap hidungnya. Kai terkekeh pelan kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo lalu sedikit melangkah mundur.

"Sudah, jangan ngambek. Sana jalan lagi. Aku lapar. Belikan aku _Tteokbokki_ atau _Twigim_ juga boleh." Kata Kai tanpa dosa dan malah meminta Kyungsoo makanan yang dijual para pedegang kaki lima.

"_Ya_! Dasar kau ini!" Sungut Kyungsoo sebal. Kemudian berbalik jalan duluan mendahului Kai yang masih terkekeh-kekeh di belakang. Meski Kyungsoo merasa sebal ia tetap mengabulkan permintaan Kai.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di sebuah jalan mirip lorong karena dikelilingi oleh tembok-tembok pedagang kaki lima di sana-sini.

Mata Kai begitu berbinar ketika melihat banyak makanan di kanan kirinya. Jujur saja, dia sangat lapar. Jadi sekarang malah dia duluan yang berjalan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo malah dibelakang hanya senyam-senyum melihat kelakuan Kai yang sibuk memilih makanan.

"Kau mau ini _hyung_?" Tanya Kai menyodorkan _Tteokbokki_ ke arah Kyungsoo saat mereka tengah berada di depan salah satu pedagang kaki lima yang menjual _tteokbokki_. Kyungsoo yang sedang melihat-lihat _twigim_ menoleh ke arah Kai. Lalu membuka mulutnya minta disuapi. Dengan senang hati Kai menyuapi Kyungsoo.

"Haah! Pedas!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengipas-ngipas mulutnya saat mengunyah-ngunyah _tteokbokki_. Kai pun tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang kepedasan dan menyodorkan minuman ke arah Kyungsoo. setelah diteguk sebagian, Kyungsoo minta disuapi lagi. Dengan patuh Kai kembali menyuapkan. Dan mereka kemudian saling pandang.

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah menawari Kai twigim, dan menyuapkannya kepada Kai. Tenu saja Kai tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan disuapi Kyungsoo kan?

Mereka pun kembali tertawa dan saling suap menyuap satu sama lain. Membuat si pedagang kaki lima bingung dan menatap mereka aneh. Hei, jarang-jarang ada dua _namja_ yang saling suap-suapan mesra begini!

"_Gomawo_ Kai sudah menemaniku hari ini jalan-jalan" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Kai. Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah Kyungsoo. suasana sekitar sudah gelap. Maklum waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Rupanya mereka jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu 3 jam. Walaupun harus rela kaki mereka linu-linu, namun dalam hati mereka berjanji satu sama lain, tidak akan pernah melupakan jalan-jalan yang menurut mereka sangat special ini.

"_Ne_, _Hyung_!" Balas Kai, "Aku pulang dulu _ne_?" Kai pun tersenyum kemudian berbalik arah hendak pergi. Namun Kyungsoo langsung menahan lengan Kai. Sehingga reflek _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut menoleh. Saat menoleh dengan cepat Kyungsoo berjinjit mengecup pipi Kai. Setelah itu dia menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, "Ehem, _jjalja_ Kai!" Ucap Kyungsoo salah tingkah kemudian dengan cepat masuk ke gerbang rumahnya. Sedangkan Kai masih dalam mode mematung. Masih terkejut dengan aksi dadakan Kyungsoo.

Namun setelah sadar Kai pun tersenyum. Hatinya kini merasa melayang-layang di udara. Dia benar-benar merasa terbang! Tuhan semoga ini awal yang baik untuk Kai. Semoga Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah membuka hati untuknya. Dan penantian Kai selama 7 tahun, tidak akan pernah sia-sia. Meskipun banyak air mata yang harus dia tumpahkan, pengorbanan sebesar apapun akan dilakukan, agar Kyungsoo juga mencintainya.

**Z.I.K.**

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menatap jam tangan yang bertengger manis di lengannya. Kenapa Kai belum datang juga? Kyungsoo sudah menunggu hampir satu jam. Sesekali ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di kaki karena berdiri terlalu lama dekat tiang lampu disisi jalan raya kota Seoul. Apalagi suasana sedang dingin. Musim gugur kali ini begitu dingin. Kyungsoo tak jarang mengusap-usap lengannya untuk sekedar menghangatkan.

"Dia kemana? Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Gumam Kyungsoo khawatir kemudian menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri jalan. Mungkinkah Kai lupa? Tidak mungkin! Tadi pagi saja Kyungsoo setiap setengah jam sekali ditelpon Kai agar dia tidak lupa untuk acara nanti jam 7. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 8 lebih. Namun Kai belum juga datang. Apakah Kai bohong? Mengerjainya? Ya Tuhan! Jahat sekali Kai bila seperti itu padanya!

"Kenapa aku tidak menelponnya? _Aissh_!" Kyungsoo kemudian merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa dia lupa kalau tinggal telpon saja Kai. Bukankah itu lebih efektif?

Ia pun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku lalu menekan tombol _call_ pada kontak yang tertulis "Jonginie" di ponsel tersebut. Nada sambung kemudian terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo. Namun tak juga diangkat. Malah suara _voice mail_ yang terdengar. Namun Kyungsoo tak menyerah. Ia terus menelpon Kai berulang-ulang. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk. Dia seperti merasa takut. Sebenarnya dimana Kai? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponnya?

Baru Kyungsoo menelpon Kai ke 15 kalinya nada sambung kini berganti sebuah suara serak seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang diyakini itu pasti nyonya Kim, ibu dari Kim Jong In alias Kai.

"_Yeobosseyo, ahjumma_, Kai ada?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sopan kepada nyonya Kim yang sudah ia anggap seperti _eomma_nya sendiri.

"Jonginie, jonginie….dia..dia kecelakaan Kyungie-_ah_!" Isak Nyonya Kim yang terdengar melalui ponsel Kyungsoo.

DEG!

_Kai? Kecelakaan? Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?_ Batin Kyungsoo sambil melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Mendadak perasaan takut mulai menyerang diri Kyungsoo. ia menelan ludahnya saja sulit. Berita ini membuatnya sangat sangat sangat tergunjang.

Ia pun berusaha menenangkan diri, lalu dengan cepat memasukan ponselnya ke saku dan berlari menuju rumah sakit. Dimana Kai kini tengah dirawat.

Dalam perjalanan Kyungsoo sama sekali diam. Kalut dengan pikirannya. Apalagi mendengar kabar bahwa Kai sedang kritis. Kecelakaan Kai begitu parah. Menurut kabar, Kai tertabrak Mobil sampai tubuhnya berulang kali terbentur dan terseret sejauh 20 meter.

Bukankah itu cukup membuktikan kalau kecelakaan Kai begitu parah? Dan kejadian itu tepat pukul 7 kurang sepuluh menit. Dan bisa Kyungsoo simpulkan, Kai kecelakaan karena dirinya. Karena Kai akan menemuinya! Perasaan bersalah pun merasuk dalam diri Kyungsoo. kenapa kemarin dia menyetujui ajakan Kai? Seharusnya ia menolak dan tidak membuat Kai kini kritis, meregang nyawa di rumah sakit.

Dan di dalam taxi kini Kyungsoo menangis. Menangis bersalah, takut dan pedih. Bersalah karena dia yang menyebabkan Kai kecelakaan, takut bila nanti Kai meninggalkannya, pedih karena orang yang telah berhasil membuka hatinya kini terluka karena dia.

**Z.I.K.**

"Malam _hyung_?" sapa seorang _namja_ berkulit tan sambil menyandarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman. Namun hal itu tidak menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat Nampak pucat.

"Kau sudah sehat?" Tanya balik seorang _namja_ bermata bulat yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo _hyung_." Jawab _namja _berkulit tan tadi, Kai.

Kyungsoo kemudian memandang Kai lalu memegang tangan Kai sedih, "_Mian_, aku membuatmu terluka" ujarnya sambil menunduk sedih.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau berkata begitu. Aku sudah tak apa!" Tukas Kai mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kemudian memandang Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih Kai erat.

"Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku! Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu! Aku kira aku juga akan mati bila melihatmu kesakitan!" Isak Kyungsoo masih dengan memeluk Kai erat.

"Ssst.. _uljimma hyung_. Aku sekarang baik-baik saja! Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Dan ini bukan salahmu, percayalah!" Kai pun mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Benar, dia sama sekali tak pernah menyalahkan Kyungsoo. malah dia bahagia. Bahagia karena Kyungsoo lebih perhatian padanya. meski ia tak tahu apakah perhatian itu untuk sahabat atau kekasih.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini terus berucap syukur kepada Tuhan berkali-kali. Kai selamat. Kai masih bisa disentuhnya. Kai masih bisa dipeluknya. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Kai. Kemarin malam dia mendapat kabar bahwa Kai mengalami kritis. Bahkan dokter hampir angkat tangan. Namun keajaiban datang, Kai selamat, dia sadar 2 hari pasca kecelakaannya.

"_Hyung_, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Tanya Kai setelah Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Kyungsoo mengriyit bingung, "Aku ingin pergi ke danau, kau bisa antar aku kesana? Aku bosan!" Ucap Kai manja sambil mengrucutkan bibir pucatnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kai, kau masih sakit! _Andwe_! Kau tidak boleh kesana!" Tolak Kyungsoo kemudian kembali dengan aktivitasnya, mengupas apel untuk Kai.

Sedangkan Kai langsung menatap Kyungsoo sebal.

"Kumohon ini permintaanku _hyung_!" Mohon Kai lagi sambil melakukan _puppy eyes_ ke Kyungsoo.

"_Andwe_!"

"_Hyung_!"

"_Andwe_!"

"_Hyung! Hyung!_"

"_Andwe! Andwe_!"

"Baiklah kita putus _hyung_!" Ucap Kai akhirnya karena sangat sebal karena permintaannya terus saja ditolak

"_Mwo_?!" kaget Kyungsoo, "Ya! Kau ini!" Sungutnya.

"Ya sudah! Kau tak mau kan?" Tanya Kai masih dengan nada sebal.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, "_Ara_, hanya sebentar _ne_?" Kyungsoo pun tak ada pilihan selain menerima permintaan dari Kai. Bisa gila dia kalau permintaan itu tidak dituruti!

Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum, "_Kajja! Hyung!_"

**Z.I.K.**

"Ini memang keajaiban bahwa putra anda selamat Tuan Kim, akan tetapi…" Dokter Jung kemudian menggantungkan kalimatnya. Suasana ruangan kerjanya mendadak hening tegang. Hanya suara detingan detik jam yang terdengar disana. Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim, orang tua Kim Jong In terdiam menyimak perkataan dokter Jung serius.

"Tetapi apa, _uishanim_?" Tanya Tuan Kim akhirnya karena penasaran.

"Anak anda mampu bertahan ini sangat keajaiban. Namun saya tidak bisa memastikan apakah kondisinya bisa bertahan cukup lama atau tidak." Jawab Uisha menyesal.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Tuan Kim kaget.

"Menurut medis, kecelakaan anak anda membuat salah satu pembuluh jantung pecah karena tertusuk tulang rusuk saat benturan terjadi sehingga mengalami kebocoran. Kami tim medis berusaha untuk menutupnya tetapi mungkin hanya sementara." Ujar uisha kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"A-apa? Ja-jadi anak saya?" Tanya Nyonya Kim kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan tak percaya. Benarkah apa yang di dengarnya? Ternyata separah itukah keadaan Kai? Baru saja keluarga kecilnya itu bahagia karena anak bungsu mereka telah selamat dan sudah sadar. Meskipun kondisinya masih lemah, mereka tetap bersyukur dan percaya pasti Kai akan segera sehat dan berkumpul bersama mereka. Namun sekarang apa? Mendadak ada kabar bahwa putranya mungkin tidak bisa bertahan? Tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama?. Sungguh, mereka belum siap kehilangan Kai! Sosok Kai yang begitu mereka cintai harus pergi dari mereka? Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka tidak rela!

"Tak adakah cara lain menyelamatkan putra saya?" Tanya Tuan Kim sambil memandang penuh harap kepada Dokter Jung. Namun dokter itu hanya menunduk, "_Juseong hamnida_ Tuan Kim"

Mendengar jawaban dari Dokter Kim, Nyonya Kim langsung lemas dan tangisnya pecah. Segera Tuan Kim memeluk istrinya itu dengan lembut.

"_Uri_ Jonginie _yeobo_! _Uri_ jonginie!" Isak Nyonya Kim terus menangis di dada Tuan Kim, hanya bisa memeluk istrinya sambil menangis dalam diam.

**Z.I.K.**

Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang kini tengah duduk di kursi mobi penumpang. Entah salah atau benar, Kai Nampak lebih pucat. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal menyetuji permintaan Kai tadi di rumah sakit. Seharusnya dia tadi menolak permintaan Kai.

Buat apa ke danau sekarang? Besok-besok kan pasti bisa?

"_Hyung_ berhenti!" Ujar Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo menghentikkan mobilnya. Kyungsoo menurut kemudian berhenti dan keluar mobil dahulu lalu membantu Kai keluar mobil dan membantunya berjalan ke arah tepi danau. Tubuh Kai masih lemah, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Danau ini masih sama!" Celetuk Kai saat ia perlahan-lahan duduk diatas rumput di susul oleh Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

Mata Kai kemudian menyusuri keindahan danau di depannya. Apalagi kunang-kunang yang berterbangan diatas danau banyak sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sini besok saja jika kau sudah sembuh Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang Kai khawatir.

"_Ani hyung_, besok aku tidak bisa melihat danau ini lagi" Jawab Kai kalem namun pandangannya tak lepas dari danau di depannya. Kyungsoo mengeriyitkan dahi.

"Kau ini bicara apa _eoh_?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil memandang Kai tak suka.

"_Hyung_, kalau kau mau, kita sudahi saja hubungan kita. Mungkin setelah ini akau tidak bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan" Kai kemudian menerawang jauh. Bibirnya yang tadi tersenyum kini mulai luntur senyumnya.

Kyungsoo Nampak kaget dengan perkataan Kai. Ia langsung memicingkan mata memandang Kai lebih tak suka. Kenapa Kai berbicara ngelantur begini? Pasti kecelakaan kemarin otak Kai terbentur keras hingga ia menjadi seperti ini.

"_Ya_! Jangan bicara lagi! Kau ini bicara ngelantur saja!" Sungut Kyungoo sebal.

Kai kemudian memandang Kyungsoo. wajahnya Nampak lelah dan sayu. Tangan Kai pelan-pelan memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo baru sadar tangan Kai begitu dingin dan bergetar. Apakah Kai kedinginan? Tapi Kai sudah menggunakan jaket tebal. Wajah Kai sepertinya semakin pucat. Dan matanya…..berkaca-kaca?

"_Hyung mianhae_, _mianhae_ aku memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, _mianhae_ aku eogis." Ujar Kai masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca juga tangan yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo meskipun tangannya bergetar menahan sakit dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak bisa mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau tak mungkin aku miliki. Aku begitu bodoh menggantungkan harapan terlalu besar padamu sehingga kau terluka _hyung_. _Mianhae_, aku benar-benar jahat padamu!" Air mata Kai mendadak mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Suara Kai kini mulai bergetar. Tangannya yang lain kemudian memegang jantungnya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan sakitnya. Sakit fisik karena memang jantungnya terluka juga sakit batin karena dia harus merelakan orang yang dicintainya pergi dan segera berpisah dengannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Kai?! Hahaha! Sudahlah tak apa! Kau tenang saja!" Tukas Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur Kai. Sungguh Kyungsoo sama sekali tak merasa Kai itu jahat. Meskipun dia tidak mencintai Kai, ia tak peduli. Karena Kai telah memberikannya kebahagian yang lebih dari cukup.

"Mungkin besok aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi _hyung_" Kata Kai yang entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo seperti tertancap sebuah pisau pedang yang sangat tajam tepat jantungnya. Kenapa Kai bilang seperti itu padanya? apakah Kai membencinya? Apakah Kai tidak mau bersamanya?

"Sudah ku bilang hentikan Kai! Jangan bicara melantur! Kita akan bersama! Selama-lamanya!" Bentak Kyungsoo kepada Kai. Sungguh ia tak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Entah kenapa, Kai bilang seperti itu, membuat Kyungsoo merasa seolah-olah Kai akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kai, dengan tangan bergetar mencoba meraih kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan meraihnya kemudian ia mengelus-elus pipi Kyungsoo sayang. Cahaya-cahaya dari kunang-kunang, membuat sinar yang cukup terang untuk Kai menyusuri lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu indah. Kai begitu mencintai Kyungsoo, dia begitu memuja sosok di depannya. Bahkan karena itu dia rela tersakiti, dia rela berkorban, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk namja di depannya. Air matanya terus jatuh turun membasahi pipinya. Kai kemudian tersenyum lemah. Mungkin ini yang akan jadi terakhir ia membelai pipi Kyungsoo. mungkin ini adalah terakhir dia menyentuh kulit Kyungsoo. dan mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir dia bersama Kyungsoo.

"K-kai.." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Dia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Kai. Dan sejujurnya, dari tadi dia ingin menangis. Dia juga ingin menangis bersama Kai. Tapi ia terus menahannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Kai menangis begini. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menahan lengan tangan Kai yang tengah membelai pipinya. Mata Kyungsoo kini juga berkaca-kaca. Dan air matanya siap untuk turun kapan saja.

Mendadak dengan cepat Kai menarik kembali tangannya dan diarahkan untuk menetup mulutnya dan terbatuk-batuk. Tangan satunya menahan dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Setiap kali jantunya berdetak rasanya sangat perih bahkan lebih perih dari ditusuk sebilah pisau.

"Kai!" Pekik Kyungsoo khawatir sambil memegang pundak Kai.

_Namja_ berkulit tan tersebut menarik tangannya dari mulut. Matanya kemudian melihat telapak tangannya dipenuhi darah. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dengan bantuan cahaya Kunang-kunang, dia bisa melihat telapak tangan Kai dipenuhi darah. Juga bibir Kai yang tertempel darah segar.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit Kai! Ayo!" Kini Kyungsoo begitu panik. Air mata pun kini sudah jatuh runtuh. Apa yang dia takutkan kembali merasuki dirinya. Dia tak mau Kai begini. Dia harus menyelamatkan Kai. Dia tak mau kehilangan Kai!

Segeralah Kyungsoo berdiri hendak membantu Kai berdiri, namun Kai sendiri hanya menahan lengan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bergetar, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"_A-ani_…_h-hyung_..aku..i-ingin kau..disini bersama..ku. te-temani aku..aku mohon!" Mohon Kai dengan suara serak tersendat-sendat.

Kyungsoo menangis miris. Namun ia hanya terdiam kemudian kembali duduk disebelah kai namun menghadap Kai. Ia langsung merogok sakunya dan mengambil sapu tangan. Melap tangan dan juga bibir Kai yang penuh darah dengan air mata terus bercucuran keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kai pun tersenyum lemah. _Namja_ itu kemudian menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang membersihkan bibirnya. Wajahnya dengan pelan di dekatkan ke wajah Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memandang mata Kai yang sayu. Air matanya masih terus turun.

"Ja-jangan menangis…_hyung_…k-kau Nampak jelek…" Ejek Kai sambil tersenyum lemah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam,

"Ka-kau..harus berjanji…hiduplah…bahagia…tanpa..a-aku _ne_?" Kata Kai dengan air mata terjatuh kembali. Kyungsoo masih tak menjawab. Pikirannya kalut. Antara sedih, takut, sesak, semuanya bercambur jadi satu.

Kai kemudian perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Kyungsoo, hingga bibir mereka akhirnya saling menempel satu sama lain. Kyungsoo kemudian menutup matanya pelan. Mengakibatkan air matanya yang masih tertahan di pelupuk matanya terjatuh.

Dan kini ia bisa merasakan bibir Kai yang dingin di bibirnya. Bibir Kai juga bergetar, dan rasa asin karena darah juga air mata. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Kai pada bibirnya.

Dengan pelan Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dia ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam pada Kyungsoo. membuktikan lewat ciuman bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri membalas lumatan itu dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Kai dan memeluknya lembut. Membiarkan ciuman ini menjadi lebih dalam. Membiarkan Kai memberikannya cinta yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dirasakannya untuk esok.

Lama mereka berciuman Kai melepas ciuman itu kemudian tubuhnya merosot jatuh karena lemas tak kuat menahan sakit di dadanya. Sungguh dia ingin berteriak kesakitan sekarang. Tapi dia menahannya. Dia tidak ingin mati histeris di depan Kyungsoo.

"K-kai!" Panggil Kyungsoo kemudian menahan tubuh Kai dan membawanya kepelukan. Sungguh Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh Kai yang mulai mendingin.

Kai mulai bernafas tak beraturan dan terus terbatuk-batuk kecil di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Ka-kau harus berjanji…teruslah..bahagia _hyung_…" Kata Kai mengulang kalimatnya beberapa saat lalu.

Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak-isak menganggukan kepalanya cepat, "_N-ne_, aku janji Kai"

Kai pun tersenyum. Tangan lemahnya mulai bergerak memeluk balik Kyungsoo.

"_Sa-saranghae…hyung…_" Ucap Kai pelan setengah berbisik. Nadanya yang lembut terdengar begitu tulus ditelinga Kyungsoo. dan hal itu tepat sukses membuat Kyungsoo merasa terluka. sangat terluka. Kalimat yang terdiri 2 kata itu mampu membuat hati Kyungsoo tertusuk. Jujur dia merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Bahagia! Namun dia lebih sakit dari pada bahagia. Dan kalimat itu membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. Dan menyesal kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang. Kenapa tidak sebelum-sebelumnya?

Dia menyesal, dia sangat menyesal.

Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Kai yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya seraya berkata, "_Nado…nado saranghae_ Kai._ Nado saranghae…_" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menangis. Dan dia sadar bahwa dia juga mencintai Kai. Dan Kai telah berhasil merebut hati Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memberikan hatinya untuk Kai. Namun semua terlambat. Meskipun Kai mendengarnya dan tersenyum bahagia. Tetap saja, itu tidak membuat Kai terbangun. Perlahan tangan Kai yang memeluk Kyungsoo terjatuh. Senyum masih terukir di bibirnya. Ya, dia bahagia sekarang. Dia lega, dia pergi dengan bahagia. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mencintainya. Meski dia tak akan pernah bersama Kyungsoo di dunia. Dia akan selalu menunggu Kyungsoo. dan akan selalu mencintainya selamanya.

"Kai..Kai…? kenapa kau tidur _eoh_? Bangun!Katanya kau tak akan meninggalkanku?" Isak Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tubuh Kai yang sudah tak memiliki sukma.

Jujur, Kyungsoo tau itu. Dia tau! Kai telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Tangisnya pecah lebih keras menyadari tubuh Kai yang sudah tak bergerak di pelukannya, tubuh Kai yang sudah tak bernafas, tubuh Kai yang kini begitu dingin dipelukannya.

Kunang-kunang disekitar seolah-olah sadar akan peristiwa itu, berterbangan mengitari Kyungsoo dan Kai. Menyinari mereka dengan cahaya indahnya. Seolah-olah juga, mereka lah menjadi saksi bisu, bahwa Kyungsoo kini milik Kai, meskipun raga Kai telah menghilang dari jiwanya. Danau, langit, rumput, pepohonan juga bulan, juga menjadi saksi bisu bahwa hari ini, malam ini, adalah yang terakhir Kyungsoo bersama Kai, terakhir Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan terakhir Kyungsoo mencium Kai.

"_Bila suatu hari nanti di kehidupan kedua, kita bertemu, aku berjanji akan menemukanmu dulu, mengenalmu lebih dulu, dan mencintaimu lebih dulu. Aku berjanji Kai" _- Kyungsoo

Dinau yang hening. Suara lantunan, nyanyian hewan kecil dan juga isakan Kyungsoolah terdengar disitu. Ya, hanya Kyungsoo. sendirian, tanpa raga Kai di dekatnya, hanya jiwa yang kosong tengah tertidur Kai.

END

Hiyaaa! Kenapa jadi sad ending gini sih?!

Aduh! Mianhae! Maafkan author.

Author bingung endingnya!

Mianhae bikin kecewa.

**Oya sebenarnya aku lupa ngasih setting ini fic tahun 90-an -_-"**

**Jadi anggap saja ini fic taun itu yaa?**

Terus mungkin kisah **ini bakal ada hubungannya sama fic yang mau aku buat.**

meskipun yang kaisoo itu cerita selingan. Ngga apa2 kan?

Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena buat fic sad ending (lagi)

Dan terima kasih buat yang sempetin baca sama review.

Apalagi yang ngefav sama ngefollow.

Aku kira ini fic bakal sepi pengunjung :P

Tapi alhamdullillah, ada juga yang mau komen. Hehehe.

Oke sekarang bales review dulu…

**dyodokyung** : iya gpp, ini udah lanjut :D. mian mengecewakan.

**Seo Matsumura** : oke ini udah lanjut ndes. Makasih lho. :D

**han ah byeol** : ne gomawo, mian kalo jelek ya? Maaf.

**ajib4ff** : Aku nulis Kai jadi kayak gini ngga tega. Ngebunuh pun gga tega. Iya. Gomawo yaa..

**WulannS** : hueee, jangan nangis, pasti mereka bersatu kok tenang aja. Kelanjutannya kayaknya mengecewakan mian ne?

**PutriPootree** : tapi ini kurang nyesek chingu *nangis*. Iya ini aku usahakan update cepet.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : ini udah dilanjut tapi….mian aku mengecewakanmu chingu *nangis* lho malah girang?

**Hunhan 3** : Kyungsoo cinta kok sama Kai. Tapi endingnya, kok ngga nguati ya? -,-"

**Kang Hyun Yoo** : iya disini udah jatuh cinta kok sebenernya. Terus mau aku lanjutin di fic lainnya. Hehe.

**arvitakim : **hehhee. ayo bikin seme tersakiti *lho?* tapi walaupun jatuh cinta tetep aja ga bisa bersama. tapi Insya Allah mungkin ada lanjutannya dan mereka bersama kok santai.

**Sihyun Jung** : aku juga padamu chingu! XD. Jarang-jarang aku nemu Seme tersakiti. Itu pun fic English dan vocabnya suseeeeh #ketahuan ga bisa bhs inggris. Tapi bagus banget chingu, bikin nangis. #curcol

**Shim Yeonhae** : udah sama Kyungsoo kok XD

**siscaMinstalove**: mian mian mian! *mewek* disini terpisah, tapi aku usahain bakal ada sambungannya chingu. (y). okee

** yulisamawarni5**: iya kakak. Ini udah lanjut mian bikin kecewa u,u

Gitu aja dari saya. Mian. Mian… miaaaaanhae aku buat fic beginian.

Hiks.. tapi insya Allah ada lanjutannya, tapi aku ga bisa bilang itu sequel lho

walaupun Kaisoo di fic itu selingan. *udah buat lagi nih zetta*

*promosi* *plak*

Tapi baru di publish kalo sweet moments or bad moments nya tamat.

Cuma aku kayaknya kurang pede buat publish.

Gimana dong? *frustasi*

Iya gitu aja ya cuap-cuap lebe dari saya.

Kayaknya jadi sok penting gini sayanya.

Maaf yak ehehehehe *nyengir kuda*

**At least, mind to review?**


End file.
